Into the Breach
by XxpunkmuffinxX
Summary: Blind AU Dave is a just a normal cool kid. Though he gets a little shaken up when a mysterious host takes him to another realm. Here he'll meet a young dead boy that will help him escape from becoming a ghost himself.
1. Chapter 1

Dave's closed his eyes as he lied back on his bead. The warm down blankets enveloped his cold body. He held it in his hands. Squeezing it untill his knuckles turned white. His head turned down towards his hands. Though he saw nothing. It's been this way since he was little. He understood why though. His brother was blind too. At least that's what Dirk had told him. He figured his bro was just trying to make him feel better. It was a little cool of him, but he wasn't a child anymore. Still he had to give his bro props for keeping his dark glasses on all the time. If it was an act he was doing a bang up job of it. Still, Dave loved his brother for it. Though sometimes when his brother was up late at night staring at the mail. Dave stood in the other room. Listening to the other tear open the letters and shuffle through paper. The slight mumbles to himself and subtle cursing. It made Dave wonder how what his brother did got them enough money to live. Dave couldn't help but feel badly for him. He knew he would never want to be in those shoes. He tried his best though. That really was all that Dave could ask for. Like just last week, he gave Dave this odd white orb. Dave had fiddled with it for weeks. Yet all it did was glow green occasionally. He found this out one night when he brought it to the dinner table. His bro asked what Dave did to make it glow that color. Dave didn't even know it did that. It felt nice in his hands though. Like glass, but it was always warm. He reached over and picked it up. It was the size of one of his palms. He rolled it around on his chest. Hearing something he stood up abruptly. The glass fell off him and hit the floor. Then it got hot in the room. Unnaturally hot. He felt it all around him then just as suddenly as it came it was gone. Dave gulped and said, "Is anyone there?"  
A deep voice spoke back to him. "Hello David."  
The boy chuckled at that. "It's just Dave bro."  
"Well David, are you ready?"  
Dave furrowed his eyebrows. "For what might I ask?"  
"Well as a good host I should be obliged to tell you, though I can not."  
Dave shrugged. "Cool, I'll go with it." Dave picked up his walking stick. "Where we going Doc?"

((It's a little short for an intro I know. Don't worry the story will get longer. I just thought this was a good place to stop it.))


	2. Chapter 2

Dave felt the swirling void before him, where he normally should have felt clothing. Despite his nonchalant manner his mind was screaming for him not to move an inch. The Doc never answered him, instead Dave felt a sudden hand on his back. Before he could move or protest he was being shoved into the closet. But he didn't hit any walls as he thought he might, he continued to fall. His stomach receded into his feet. He was scared, yet he didn't make a sound. He had the overwhelming sense of vertigo, and a smile that just wouldn't go away. He finally hit the ground what felt like hours later. It was a cold, smooth floor. Like the linoleum in government buildings. He realized how much his face hurt them. he must have landed on it. He pushed himself up and made sure that the strap was still on his wrist. It was. He used the cane to push himself up all the way. He turned his head around the room. Seeing if he could hear anything. He heard breathing, then shuffles and footsteps coming toward him.

"Hello sir." A cool, male voice came from a few feet in front of him. John was dead. In quite the literal sense. He had died years back when He had tried to pick up the refrigerator. He had heard a story that as a young girl his Nana could pick one up. He didn't believe anyone could so he tried. He got crushed be the fridge, his head split open and he bled to death. Now he was in the place where people go when they die. Not heaven or hell, just one large land where everyone goes. He was important there. Just under the CEO of a major corporation that deals in death. More specifically how people die and how they get here after. Being this important he found it a little odd that someone would fall through his office building and land just a few feet from his desk. He tilted his head and looked at the ceiling. There wasn't any holes. Which means this must be a newly deceased. Don't they usually come up from the well in town center? This was certainly odd. He walked up to the boy.

"Oh umm, hello." Dave turned to look at where he thought the noise came from. But he was a little taller than the boy, so he ended up looking over his head.

"Yes. Are you dead? Why did you come up from the well like everyone else?"

Dave opened his mouth and closed it again. He tilted his head. "Well I'm not dead unless that fall killed me and I didn't know. I don't even know where this well is. But would it make you feel better if I went inside it and came back out?" John smiled but shook his head no. Dave waited for an answer. "Uhh, so is that a yes?"

John laughed. "No! What are you blind?"

Dave reached up and tapped on his glasses. "Uh-Huh"

John covered his face with his hands. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Dave shrugged. John bit his thumb. "Well You're alive. In the land of dead. That was like, my dream when I was alive. Well that and being a ghost buster. But I'm rambling now. You shouldn't be here."

Dave tapped his fingers and turned around. "No, I'm pretty sure I'm suppose to be here." He made a three sixty with his top half pointing his fingers at John, as if his hands where guns. "To meet a looker like you." He waggled his eyebrows at John.

All John could do was berry his face in his hands. "Three things. One, that was the lames pickup I have ever heard. Two, You are literally pointing at a wall. Three, you're blind, you can't decide weather or not I'm, as you say, a looker." He crossed his arm shaking his head.

Dave just shrugged again. "Can't blame me for trying." He then chuckled.

John walked over quickly and grabbed his arm. "Come on we have to get you home."

Dave felt the sudden tug as he was being pulled along. "Come on I just got here!"

John rolled his eyes as he pushed Dave out the door. "And now you will have to leave."

Dave stopped and looked at John. "Why?"

John turned him slightly and said, "Because you'll die too. If you're here to long You'll die and it won't be a pleasant death."

Dave furrowed his eyebrows. "Then wouldn't I just stay here?" John shook his head and grabbed Dave' arm again. Dave smiled. "Where are we going?"

"My house."


End file.
